rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tyra Sanchez
Tyra Sanchez '('James Ross)' '''es la ganadora de la Temporada 2 de ''RuPaul's Drag Race. ''Su madre drag es Angelica Jones Sanchez. Biografía Originario de Gainesville, Florida; Ross se mudó a Orlando, donde vivió mayor parte de su vida. Luego se mudó a Atlanta, Georgia. Ross realizó presentaciones a lo largo de EEUU y Canadá y frecuentemente es intérprete drag de la estrella pop Beyoncé Knowles. Tyra is la segunda reina en alcanzar los 3 primeros puestos de la competencia sin realizar ningún lip-sync, así como es la primera ganadora en no realizar ningún lip-sync en la historia del programa. RuPaul's Drag Race Durante su tiempo en ''RuPaul's Drag Race, ''Ross habló abiertamente sobre sus períodos sin vivienda y todos sus desafíos personales antes de audicionar al programa y ser seleccionado para participar en el mismo. Ross lleva un estilo y glamour drag de vieja-escuela, haciéndolo uno de los favoritos de los jueces, a pesar de su afilada personalidad, la que consiguió que sus compañeros no lo apreciaran demasiado. Al ganar el título de "America's Next Drag Superstar", Ross fue uno de los concursantes más jóvenes en aparecer en ''RuPaul's Drag Race; ''también fue uno de los concursantes que no tuvó que participar en ningún lip-sync para continuar en la competencia, con excepción de el lip-sync del desafío final de la temporada. Después de ganar ''Drag Race, ''Ross partició como profesora drag y mentor de belleza y moda en la segunda temporada de ''RuPaul's Drag U. Desempeño en la Competencia * Tyra fue la ganadora de la Temporada 2. * Ganó un total de 3 desafíos principales. * Fue la primera reina en ganar 3 desafíos principales en la historia del programa. * Ganó los desafíos principales del episodio 3, "Country Queens", episodio 5, "Here Comes The Bride", y episodio 9, "The Diva Awards". * En el episodio 4, "Snatch Game", Tyra interpretó a la cantante Beyoncé. * Tyra es la primera ganadora del programa que nunca resultó como sentenciada en ningún episodio. La segunda es Bianca del Rio, la tercera es Violet Chachki, la cuarta es Sasha Velour, y la quinta Aquaria. * Tyra es la segunda concursante de la historia del programa en alcanzar los primeros 3 puestos sin haber sido sentenciada en ningún episodio. Nina Flowers fue la primera, durante la Temporada 1. Luego Alaska fue la tercera, durante la Temporada 5. Bianca del Rio y Courtney Act fueron la cuarta y la quinta, durante la Temporada 6. Violet Chachki fue la sexta, durante la temporada 7. Kim Chi fue la séptima, durante la Temporada 8, Sasha Velour fue la octava, durante la Temporada 9 y por último, Aquaria fue la novena, durante la temporada 10. * Los premios que se llevó Tyra por haber ganado la competencia incluían un suministro de por vida de Nyx Cosmetics, el rol de portavoz de la página nyxcosmetics.com, un contrato de relaciones públicas de un año con la firma LGBT Project Publicity, un lugar destacado en la campaña de LA Eyeworks, un lugar en el tour de Logo Drag Race y un premio en efectivo de $25,000. * Tyra es la única concursante en la historia del programa en ganar un premio en efectivo de $25,000, el segundo premio en efectivo más bajo en el programa. * Tyra es la primera americana en ganar el título de "America's Next Drag Superstar", ''debido a que la ganadora de la Temporada 1, nació en Camerún. * Tyra es la ganadora más joven en la historia del programa, ganando con tan solo 21 años de edad. Frases Memorables '''Durante el programa (Temporada 2)' * "I'm not a bitch. I'm America's Sweetheart" * "No not Tyra, James is in the bible." * "I actually based it off of my own son. He wakes up in the middle of the night to ask for a glass of water, and by the time I bring the water back to him, he's asleep again." * "Beyoncé is just like me." * "I'm doing Sasha Fierce, but, then again, I'm doing Beyonce." * "If you have a problem with me, address it." * "It's almost like saying "shut the f**k up or I'll make you shut up." * "''If I don't like you, I don't like you" - Tyra a Tatianna en un Untucked.'' * "Maybe next time I will sing and maybe she'll wear another horrible dress like she got on now." - Refiriéndose a Tatianna. * "Is this Jujubee here let me get to your level. Oh Ru, we got an undergrown orangutan." - Refiriéndose a Jujubee. * "Wow! I didn't even know I was nominated." * "I am a star. I am America's Next Drag SUPERstar. * "Raven lost. TWICE." Trivia * Tiene un hijo llamado Jeremiah. * Su nombre drag completo es Tyra-Symoné Sanchez. Tyra significa el 'Dios de la batalla' y vino del nombre de su sobrina Tyra Nicole, que nació prematura y fue su inspiración ya que luchó por su vida. Symoné viene de la actriz Raven Symoné, a quien admira. Sanchez viene de su familia drag, con Angelica Sanchez como su madre drag. * Lanzó su primer sencillo "Look at Me" en abril de 2011. * Lanzó un documental sobre sí mismo como drag queen y padre de un pequeño niño. Tomó alrededor de $16,000 producir este documental. * Tyra es la primera reina en la historia del programa en ganar 3 desafíos principales. * A finales de mayo de 2017, Tyra filtró el número de teléfono de Tatianna en su cuenta de instagram. Después Tatianna filtró el de Tyra, lo cual la llevó a realizar un Facebook Live mientras contestaba llamadas. Más tarde, Tyra desactivo los comentarios en su cuenta de Instagram debido al incidente. También publicó una foto de sí misma durante el desafío de vestidos de novia, diciendo que se repitió ese día nuevamente. Tyra en las Redes # Página Oficial de Tyra. # Facebook de Tyra. # Twitter de Tyra. # Instagram de Tyra. en:Tyra Sanchez Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Afroamericanas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 2 Categoría:Temporada 2 Categoría:Reinas no Nominadas Categoría:Reinas Video Musical Categoría:Profesoras Drag U Categoría:Reinas de Nombre Tirolés Categoría:Reinas de Florida Categoría:Reinas Bisexuales Categoría:Ganadoras Tres Desafíos Categoría:Primeras en Entrar Categoría:America's Next Drag Superstar Categoría:Ganadoras Categoría:Ganadoras Baile Categoría:Nacidas en 1988 Categoría:Finalistas